Sometimes Sherlock can be such a child
by Lula-starlight
Summary: John has decided that Sherlock has been acting far too much like a child and needs to be punished. This is my first time writing and I know its not very good but a kinky bunny caught hold of me and I had to write this xx


"Where are they Watson?" Holmes began throwing all the papers on the side table around with great force.

"You aren't having a cigarette Sherlock you promised to go cold turkey and that means no more." John shifted his eyes from his laptop and his blog to take a look at the man he loved yet sometimes hated in equal measure. Sherlock had now started throwing the many chairs in the room around.

"I fucking know what cold turkey means you imbecile" Sherlock was now making his way towards Watson with a look of purpose etched across his face. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Watson's collar pulling him out of his chair and staring him down "I shall ask you one more time my dear John, where the fuck are my fucking cigarettes?" John grabbed Sherlock's hand and squeezed slightly on the pressure point so Sherlock was forced to let go but John was able to keep a grip on him. Holmes was not expecting this and stepped back slightly to try and regain his position of control. In one smooth movement John stepped backwards pulling Sherlock as he went. He then sat down in the chair he had just been forcibly removed from and kicked Sherlock's feet out from under him so he landed across John's lap face down with an undignified thump.

"Oh dear! What is this? I think Daddy's got a naughty little boy who needs to be punished." John stated in a calm manner as he placed Sherlock's hand on to the man's own lower back.

"John what the hell are you playing at?" Sherlock tried to pull himself up out of this embarrassing position but the smaller man had no trouble holding him there.

"Now you know its Daddy to you. Silly boy, if you were bigger I would explain to you that since you can't behave like a big boy and not throw a tantrum when you can't get your own way Daddy is going to treat you like the little baby you are." Sherlock did not like the sound of this and tried to move off John's lap.

"John don't you fucking dare try anything, let me go this instant." This time Sherlock swung his free arm back trying to make contact with any part of John that would hurt the man, john had expected this and simply grabbed his hand and placed it with the other one on his lower back.

"Now baby should know not to hit Daddy for that you will now get fifteen smacks instead of ten. I want you to be a good boy and take them without complaining or Daddy will have an extra nasty surprise for you."

"Let me go this instant John or I will ruin your life your blog everything you know I can." Sherlock threaten feebly as it is hard to be taken seriously by anyone whilst you are sprawled across their lap like a toddler and Sherlock knew this.

"That is your first and last warning; complain again child and you will not like the consequences. Now I want you to count them out." John moved Sherlock forward slightly so he struggled to keep his feet on the floor; the whole of this move was to make Sherlock feel even more like a child. By this point he had decided to simply take the spanking it wasn't as if anyone could see him and John loved him too much to actually hurt it was simply easier than to fight. "Ready?" John asked and without waiting for an answer he raised his hand and brought it sharply down on Sherlock's trouser clad arse. Sherlock forced out the word one. John had put of lot more strength in the first smack than Sherlock was expecting. Without giving the man come child time to steady himself John brought down another two smacks in quick succession. Again Sherlock bit out the two numbers before returning to biting his lip to refrain from calling out in pain. He simply would not give John the satisfaction. This time john decided to push Sherlock slightly further with the spanking and he proceeded to spank him three times including the soft sit spot. This was too much for Sherlock who cried out.

"What the fucking hell are you doing Watson?" This was the moment Watson had been waiting for he knew a simple spanking wouldn't be enough to curb Sherlock's behavior he needed something extra to really make him feel like a child.

"Now what did I tell you baby boy it's Daddy and I believe that was complaining well don't say I didn't warn you earlier." When John had first thought of this idea to tame Sherlock, he began to trawl the internet look for ways to make the spanking more embarrassing for the man so that he remembered the lesson for a long time. During his search he came across a website that detailed a way to cause the person being spanked to wet themselves due to the position, speed and strength of the blows. The minute John had found this he couldn't get the idea out of his head. This was the perfect way to teach Sherlock, a man who thrived on the control he had, by taking away the most basic control he had. Now it was time to put the theory in practice. John had studied the page for weeks to make sure he got the blows correct. He set up the first five blows high on Sherlock's arse so that with each blow his bladder was pressed into John's knee. Sherlock could feel the need to pee nagging at him. Now he was hoping that John would be finished soon and the warning was simply something inane like making him wear that stupid hat. John could feel Sherlock shifting slightly and knew the plan was working. Now for stage two. John shifted the angle he was spanking at and smacked him four times on the curve at the bottom of his arse forcing him across John's lap causing yet more pressure on the genius's bladder. It was now time for the last step, without saying a word and without letting go of his hands, John forced the man to his feet making sure to put pressure on his bladder with his knee for as long as possible.

"Now have you learnt your lesson baby or do you still need a bit more punishment?"

"John just let me go I have to piss ok. You and your freaky fetish has put pressure on my bladder now let me go." John didn't move.

"oh dear did Daddy move Sherlock to big boy pants too soon or can you be a big boy and hold your wee wee."

"John just stop talking to me like a child. I'm not going to piss myself just to make you horny." Sherlock really wished he could move his hands to grip his penis but that would make John right, that he was just simply a child.

"If you just talk to Daddy so I can see you've learnt your lesson I'll let you go." Sherlock took in a deep breath as he felt a small squirt of pee escape him and create a small wet spot next to his fly. He really hoped John didn't notice.

"Piss off Daddy. Better?" Sherlock really needed to go now any minute he was going to explode and humiliate himself.

"Clearly not then, what a shame I was going to let you go to the bathroom as well but as you are still acting like a baby I can't trust you on your own. You'll just have to wait for Daddy won't you buddy!" Sherlock clenched up at that sentence he really wasn't going to make it if he had to wait for John. Another squirt of pee forced its way out of Sherlock and he squeaked he knew that there was a fairly big wet spot on his pants now but he refused to look.

"oops oh no looks like daddy's little boy might have a little accident, maybe I should put you in pull ups. How about this if you can hold it for two more minutes Daddy will take you to the toilet." Sherlock simply nodded he was too focused on not wetting his pants to speak at the moment. Sherlock could do this any adult can. As this thought crossed his mind another larger spurt of pee was released into his trousers. "Another spot baby? Oh Daddy isn't even doing anything to you this is your own childish behavior. I don't think you can ever be called a man again peeing your pants like a toddler, but hey you only have one more minute to wait then I'll let you go." It was this exact moment that Sherlock's bladder gave way and pee began to run down his legs, he simply hung his head in shame. After this john simply said "I hope you have learnt you lesson because I will not hesitate to punish you again if you need it." He then walked away.


End file.
